Champa (3.5e Monster)
= Champa = The creature had the body of a velociraptor, though its hide is soft and covered with a thin fur like a horse. It has a long stiff tail and two hands with claws, complete with a thumb. It looks like it could manipulate objects with it. Its head is supported by powerful muscles, as it is donned with a enormous head crest that dominates the skull. Two juts of bone form a V shape, a thin fabric of skin layered between them and holes along the horn as if they were organic flutes. The creature makes a trumpeting sound, its glassy black eyes staring at you expectantly. Champas are a unique type of creature which was domesticated on Nibiru. Comparable to the horse, they are ultimately faster and smarter than their quadruped counterparts. Being bipedal has its disadvantages, however, and it possesses a smaller carrying capacity than the horse, and so the horse dominates the work market, while champas are used in transportation and racing. Champas are noted for their occasional bursts of cunning insight, a pair of hands capable of manipulating objects in a crude fashion, their kangaroo-style hopping for long distance running, and their unique communication, a musical array of flute-like twitters, trumpeting blasts, and deep low hums. They are omnivores, but typically only eat meat by scavenging. The head crest of the champa serves a fourfold purpose. It regulates temperature by releasing excess heat out of the thin skin in the area, it provides marking and status among the herd, and the two bony protrusions are the source of its music. They are hollow, and with its powerful lungs it blows through them, opening and closing the pores along its length to produce the desired tone. The call of champas can extend for miles, making them very noisy creatures. The last purpose of the crest is actually a third ear, sensitive to vibrations and able to pick up the distant noises of other champa. *Because of this, champa have a +4 racial bonus to Listen checks. Trumpet Champa have a +8. Champas speak their own musical language, but understand Common if domesticated. Combat Champas which are not trained for war are no better than a light horse of similar caliber. They cannot fight while carrying a rider, and most would panic and run, being prey and not predators. War Champa, however, are trained and bred for strength and aggression. A war champa can fight while carrying a rider, but the rider cannot also attack unless he or she succeeds on a Ride check. In combat, a War Champa will start off with a charge. If surrounded, they may Bellow and escape in the confusion, to return for future charge attacks. Trumpet Champa are rare breeds found in the wild, which typically become herd leaders. They are notoriously difficult to domesticate and thus do not see major service in any number. However, they are at least as capable as a War Champa, and can also fight with a rider. Unlike the other two champa, the Trumpet Champa is a magical beast and seems eager to engage in combat, and likewise is a far more active hunter than its scavenging brethren. They are noted by their more prominent horns, and unique and brightly colored patterns on their fur or skin. In combat, Trumpet Champas start at a distance and release a Sonic Bellow to soften up its targets, cause them to drop their weapons, then makes charge attacks to finish them off. It is smart enough to keep disarming its opponents via stunning whenever it can. ;Bellow (Ex) With a mighty trumpet of their horns a champa may attempt to deafen those around it in a 60 ft. burst. Those in the area must succeed on a (DC 13 Champa, DC 14 War and Trumpet Champas) Fort save vs deafened for 1 minute, and dazed for 1 round. A successful save negates both effects. They may perform a Bellow once every 1d4 rounds as they catch their breath. The DC is Constitution based. ;Opposable Thumb (Ex) Champas possess basic hands, allowing them to wear magic rings and manipulate objects. However, the reach and angle is such as that they are unable to use weapons with any grace, taking a -4 to attack rolls (which stacks with the -4 of being non-proficient anyway). As such, you don't really equip them with weapons. The hands are more useful for carrying objects and being able to pick things up. At they are basic hands and a little clumsy, skill checks also receive a -2 to all checks involving the hands. ;Continual Sprint (Ex) At high speeds and for long journeys the brisk raptor sprint of the champa is replaced with a more efficient hopping motion similar to a kangaroo. They conserve a great deal of energy this way, acting as a spring to return the falling energy into another push. While the champa is no faster than a light horse in battle, for long journeys it can keep a running gait far longer. They travel twice as far as a horse does for overland trips. The trip is a bit bumpy at first, but common champa riders quickly become used to the long leaping gait. ;Sonic Bellow (Sp) Trumpet Champas have such powerful lungs they can produce sonic shockwaves in the air. A champa can duplicate the effects of a Sound Burst spell, instead of the standard Bellow. The save DC is the same as Bellow, and is still Constitution based. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster